leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pantheon/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Alex Flores Sperasoft Studio }Christian Fell Jojo So Zeen Chin Jeremy Anninos Choe Heonhwa (Blake Byun, Jennifer Wuestling) Sangsoo Jeong |visual = Mike Butcher Maryna Aleksandrova Matthew Johnson Jason Chisolm Lingyun 'Luke' Hu Taylor Jansen |lead = |voice = Gavin Hammon |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Champion Sneak Peek: Pantheon By Steve 'Pendragon' Mescon Champion Sneak Peek: Pantheon Since joined the League of Legends, there has been a decided dearth of champions with extremely large . Luckily, is coming to prevent this extremely important demographic from becoming marginalized. Here's a glimpse at what we used to inspire Pantheon. Full Relaunch A One Man Army By Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles Champion Roadmap: April 2019 Let’s talk about the next VGU we have planned after Mordekaiser. It’s none other than the Man, the Myth, the Legend, Pantheon! After Mordekaiser, Pantheon is the last of the pizza-feet champions, which is to say he hasn’t visually held up very well over time. We will be building his visuals from the ground up, while also making him feel more unique to the world of Runeterra. We’ll also be expanding on his current lore, as we tell the story of gods and humans and how one man fought back against the gods. For Pantheon’s gameplay, we’re looking to modernize his current kit rather than completely re-imagine it. We plan on preserving the aggressive, reliable nature of his play pattern while also adding a deeper set of options and decisions for him to play around with. We also want to really sell the hoplite fantasy by making Pantheon’s shield feel more integrated into his kit. Champion Update: Pantheon "The Unbreakable Spear rises anew. Pantheon fearlessly crashes through the enemy frontline and causes havoc in the ranks. May your spear always strike true." I= ;Mortal Will After five basic attacks or ability casts, Pantheon’s next basic ability (Q, W, or E) is empowered. |-| Q= ;Comet Spear Tap: Pantheon strikes in a direction, damaging all enemies in a line. Hold: Pantheon throws his spear in a line. Empowered: Enemies take extra damage and are slowed. |-| W= ;Shield Vault Pantheon leaps to a target enemy, dealing damage and stunning them. Empowered: Pantheon's next basic attack hits three times, each at reduced damage. |-| E= ;Aegis Assault Pantheon sets his shield in a direction, gaining invulnerability to damage from enemies in that direction and dealing damage continuously. The last hit is extra powerful and still activates if E is canceled early. Empowered: Aegis Assault lasts longer. |-| R= ;Grand Starfall Pantheon leaps into the air and then hurtles back toward a target location, damaging enemies as he passes through. Mortal Will activates immediately when he lands. Reimagining Pantheon, the Unbreakable Spear - Behind the Scenes Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Multiple skins| 2015 Season - Login Screen| Slayer Jinx - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos He has returned| Rise of the Dragonslayers| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Zombie Slayer Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Reimagining Pantheon, the Unbreakable Spear - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Pantheon Early Concept.png|Pantheon Early Concept (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Pantheon Helmet Exploration.png|Pantheon Helmet Exploration (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Pantheon Full Metal concept.jpg|Full Metal Pantheon Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Butcher) Dragonslayer Promo 1.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Promo 1 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Dragonslayer Promo 2.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Promo 2 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Dragonslayer Promo 3.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Promo 3 (by Riot Artists Sperasoft Studio) Pantheon Dragonslayer Chroma concept 01.jpg|Dragonslayer Pantheon Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Pantheon Dragonslayer concept 2.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Pantheon Dragonslayer concept 1.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Pantheon Season 5 concept.jpg|Pantheon Season 5 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Aurelion Sol Promo 1.png|Pantheon Aurelion Sol Promo Pantheon Update Teaser 01.png|Pantheon Update Teaser 1 Category:Champion development Category:Pantheon